You don't scare me
by Robin Gurl
Summary: This time I just used Scare Crow to take care of torturing Robin. Robin is 9 years old. Fairly good story if I can only decide where to go with it. March 13 2008 Rewritten Ch 1
1. Default Chapter

"Batman are you sure the bad guys are here

YOU DON'T SCARE ME!

By Gurl Wonder

"Batman are you sure the bad guys are here?" Robin asked. 

They had been chasing the bad guys and Batman had led them into this really wrecked and dangerous building. 

Batman turned around just in time to catch the JR crime fighter as he tripped over another board and fell.

"Robin You ok?" 

The 10 year old nodded, "Think so. Just a little dizzy."

"That's probably just a side affect of your fall. It will go away in a minute. Now to answer your question Yes I am sure they are in here or I wouldn't have brought us in here." Batman stood Robin up and pushed the boy in front of him for safety reasons.

"Well…then where are they? Don'tcha think they would have tried to kill us by now?" Robin thought this was just a waste of time. But he couldn't back talkBatman. Nope that was a no no.He shook his head. He was still dizzy. He couldn't tell which way to walk the ground was moving. :: Keep going. show Batman how good you are. What is going on? I feel like I've been gassed. I feel like I am going to black out:: 

"Robin, they probably have something up here somew-! Robin!" Batman caught Robin as he fell backwards unconisous. He moved Robin into a sitting position in his arms. Shaking him gently, "Robin..Robin..ROBIN!!!!! Wake up!!"

Robin groaned trying to wake up. His body losing the fight, he went limp in Batman's arms.

"Great Gotham what's going on?" Batman pulled a little box out of his utility belt. He picked up Robin's arm. The box took a sample of Robin's blood. Batman held the box up into what little light there was in this room.He saw little green dots invading Robin's blood cells. 

"Poison. But how? Robin didn't get hit with any dart. Did he?" Batman checked his young partner over. Then noticed a small almost microscopic dart sticking out of Robin's left leg. He carefully took it out with the Bat-twizers. Then he took out a small pill. When he put it to Robin's small mouth he noticed that it was too big for him to swallow. So he broke it in fourths and put one piece in at a time. Helping Robin chew it (by moving his mouth up and down) hoping it would rouse Robin.

It did but not all the way. Robin looked around with glazed eyes. His pale features showed confusion and a lot of fear. Robin's lips moved but nothing came out.

"What is it Robin?" Batman asked softly. 

Robin didn't answer he just clung to Batman into a tight almost strangling hug and buried his head in Batman's shoulder. 

Batman sat there in shock. He put his arms around the small body that was clinging to him.

"It's ok Robin..Your..safe. I promise. Robin what's wrong?" 

Robin had started shaking. Finally he croaked, "Sca..Scare..Crr.Crow."

"The Scare Crow did this to you? Robin answer me."

Robin nodded.

"He will pay. Let's keep going and once we find the villains, we can go back to the Batcave and I will use the Bat-Scare Crow antidote. Come on." Batman stood Robin up gently. 

Robin hid behind Batman, holding his hand tightly.

They walked from room to room. 

Robin was jumping at every sound and movement.

He was talking a little bit. But when he did you could barely hear him. Batman had to get down near Robin's mouth to hear what he said.

"Batman we've been thru every room in this place. And I am getting tired…"

Batman didn't hear all of what Robin said. But he heard the part 'I am getting tired.' Which worried him.

"Stay awake for a little bit longer Robin. I know you can do it. Come on we're almost done. Hey short stuff look at me."

"…….."

"Robin?"

"Sorry…ca..can..can't stay awake…t..tir…tired…" Robin leaned back into Batman falling asleep immediately "ROBIN…..Wake up lad. No use he is was too tired. Now I guess it's up to me to stop the Scare Crow." 

Batman picked the sleeping crimefighter up and carried him into another room.

15 Minutes later Batman walked into a room and was ambushed by Scare Crow's men.

"What the!?!" Batman jumped back nearly missing the object that was thrown at him. Pulling Robin closer he looked around to see that he was surrounded.

Another object flew thru the air and made him loose his grip on Robin. The limp body fell to the ground hitting it hard. 

The next thing that Batman saw was Robin being drug by his arms out of the room. "Robin…..Ungh" An object had hit Batman square in the face, the dark night fell face forward unconisous.

~~~~

End Chapter 1

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

You don't scare me  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
~~~  
  
Batman woke up tied to a wall. He looked around and saw Robin tied exactly like him. He was either knocked out or sleeping. Hoping he was sleeping Batman called Robin's name. "Robin! Robin are you awake?"  
  
Robin's head lifted a little bit. Weakly he looked around for the source of the voice. "Batman?!? Wa.was that you?"  
  
"Robin! Your ok. It's ok now. I am trying to get out as we speak." Batman tried to sooth Robin but he was failing miserably.  
  
"O...k...just don't let him get me." Robin felt so tired. His body hurt and felt hot all over. He probably had a fever.  
  
"Robin are you feeling alright?" Batman was worried Robin looked sick.  
  
The black head shook weakly, "Not after what Scare Crow did to me. I don't think anyone would."  
  
"What did he do to you? You aren't bleeding anywhere are you?" If The Scare Crow had hurt Robin he would hurt him so hard.  
  
Robin looked up Batman sounded mad. He had never seen Batman this mad.  
  
The jr. crimefighter closed his eyes. He was feeling tired again.  
  
Remembering Batman's question he opened his eyes again. Looking at the Dark Knight, "I don't think I am bleeding anywhere!!!! But...I could..be wrong. Batman are we ever going to get out of here?"  
  
The boy shivered. "Boy it's like cold in here."  
  
"Hang in there Robin. Just hang in there."  
  
One hour later the Scare Crow came in, "Well hello there Batman. Nice to see you and Robin both awake. I trust you like it here?"  
  
"Not really. Let us go."  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"What do you want from us?"  
  
"What I want is the life of your jr. partner."  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
~~~  
Sorry it took so long.  
  
I went brain dead  
  
~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

You Don't Scare Me  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~  
  
Here is the long awaited second chapter.  
  
If I get a lot of reviews I will update sooner.  
  
~~  
  
Batman didn't know why Scare Crow wanted Robin's life, "Why?"  
  
The Scare Crow laughed, "I won't kill him yet. I love to see children scared." He moved over and untied the boy wonder. "Nightmare, Creep."  
  
Two of the Scare Crows thugs appeared.  
  
"Put the Boy Wonder on the examination table."  
  
They both picked up Robin and dragged him over to the table.  
  
"Now for the fun. Enjoy the show Bat Brains."  
  
Robin opened his eyes. The room was dark. "Batman?"  
  
Batman squirmed from where he was tied up. He couldn't talk Scare Crow had put a gag over his mouth.  
  
Robin's eyes widened as someone grabbed his arm and stuck another needle in it. A few moments later Robin saw snakes. They were wrapping themselves around his body, squeezing every single breath of air out of him. He looked around where was Batman? Then he saw him. His mentor was standing there, just standing there staring at him, "Batman HELP!"  
  
Batman didn't do anything except stand there, "Come on Robin..you can do it."  
  
"But I can't Batman..I can't. Help Me!" Batman didn't help him and Robin blacked out from loss of air.  
  
Batman winced from where he was hanging. He heard Robin's head hit the table with an echoing crack. Then he heard no more.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
~~  
  
Like? Review and I'll update sooner.  
  
~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

You Don't Scare Me  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~  
  
Wow..some one likes my stories enough that she get's yelled at by her boss….  
  
0_0; Woah!  
  
^_^ Go me!!  
  
~~~  
  
Batman awoke with a headache. "Robin.." he looked around and saw Robin's limp body still on the examination table.  
  
Another thug walked in. When he saw Robin unconscious he cried out, "Boss da Boy Wonder knocked himself out."  
  
"What?!?" The Scare Crow walked in turning on a small light, "Check his vital signs. I don't want him dead yet."  
  
"He's barely alive boss."  
  
The Scare Crow sat Robin up and fed him a small pill, "This will keep him going until I want him dead." He turned around and saw Batman glaring at them, "Like the show Batman?" Scare Crow grinned, "I have another idea that I think you'll like. I'm going to place Robin in a maze. If you can reach him then I'll let you free."  
  
"You'll let us free?"  
  
"Yes Batman, you heard me."  
  
"Fine lets get this over with.." Batman knew there was something that the Scare Crow wasn't telling him, but it was the only way to free Robin.  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
~~~  
  
Oh…wot will happen?  
  
~~~ 


	5. Chapter 5

You Don't Scare Me  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~~~  
  
Here is the fifth chapter.  
  
Why isn't anyone reviewing?  
  
Aye, I thought everyone liked it…  
  
~~~  
  
15 minutes later Batman was at the mouth of the maze. Robin was somewhere inside at the middle, "I'm coming Robin."  
  
Robin awoke from his feverish sleep, "What" He tried to move but someone had put wires around his waist so he couldn't move, "Hey what's the big idea…?"  
  
Batman turned to the left and got a little ways then he heard a yell.  
  
"AH!! OWW!!! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?"  
  
"That was Robin? Scare Crow what did you do to him?"  
  
The Scare Crow appeared in a window above the maze, "Oh, I'm sorry Batman. I forgot to tell you every wrong way you do Robin gets electrocuted with 9 volts. Every right way you go he gets electrocuted with 11 volts."  
  
Batman's mouth hung open in shock.  
  
"So either way you go Boy Blunder gets a shock."  
  
"You fiends."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment. Now I've got to leave. The Jewels of Gotham City are calling my name." Then the Scare Crow left. He was laughing the whole way.  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
~~~  
  
Heh, Will I actually let Robin die?  
  
Review and I'll think about it…  
  
~~~ 


	6. Chapter 6

You Don't Scare Me  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~~~  
  
Kay here is chapter six.  
  
~~~  
  
Robin had just about broke the wire when something shocked him. "Ow." He rubbed his waist in confusion, "Did I pull the wrong wire?" Then a larger shock shot through his body. He withered in pain, "Ouch!!!!" ::Where is Batman?!?! I hope he gets here in time." Robin tried to stand. The thing that was around his waist was portable. "Now's my chance."  
  
One hour later Robin collapsed his body couldn't take anymore pain.  
  
Batman finally got tired of trying to find the right way and jumped to the top. He looked around and saw Robin's un moving body.  
  
He jumped down beside Robin and pulled his partner in a sitting position, "Come on lad wake up." Batman felt a small jolt of electricity shoot through Robin's body, "Ah ha…finally…I found the source." Batman pulled out the bat screw driver and unscrewed the thing that was around Robin's waist.  
  
Just as he did that the floor opened and they fell through. Batman held Robin close so as not to lose him.  
  
They had landed out side back in the sun. Batman picked the unconscious boy up and went to find the bat mobile. Once he found it he drove him.  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
~~~  
  
More coming soon.  
  
~~~ 


	7. Chapter 7

You Don't Scare Me  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~~  
  
Enjoy. Thanks for the reviews they make me want to update.  
  
~~  
  
"Alfred how is he?" Bruce moved out of the way letting Alfred close the door to Dick's room.  
  
"He should be fine Sir. Just let him rest."  
  
Bruce nodded, "Good."  
  
That night Bruce woke up to Dick's shouts. He ran in to see his ward twisting and turning.  
  
"No..No More..Please…"  
  
Bruce pulled Dick into a hug wrapping his arms around his "sons" small frame. He rocked him gently trying to sooth Dick, "Dick it's ok.."  
  
Dick didn't wake up but clung to Bruce shivering, "Don't leave me please…"  
  
A few minutes later Dick had seemed to have calmed down. Bruce laid him back down then stood to leave. As soon as Bruce stood Dick started up again. Bruce noticed his Butler standing at the door, "What do I do Alfred?"  
  
"Stay with him sir. He's been through a lot and needs your comfort."  
  
"Where will I sleep?"  
  
"Where do you think Master Bruce?" Alfred crossed his arms blocking the door.  
  
"But I don't want Dick to get the wrong idea."  
  
"Sir. Dick is nine years old. "That" doesn't come to mind. Now come on to bed with you."  
  
Bruce nodded and climbed in beside Dick. Alfred pulled the covers over his young masters, "Watch him sir."  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
~~~  
  
Like? Review!  
  
~~~ 


	8. Chapter 8

You Don't Scare Me  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~~~  
  
I am so sorry about not updating this story…-_-;  
  
Every time I typed it up, the file got damaged. So I finally got on the edge and figured I'd try it later.  
  
~~~  
  
That morning Bruce opened his eyes. He looked over at Dick's Superman clock. "8:30…" Dick was still asleep and was curled up in Bruce's arms. Bruce pulled Dick a little closer and closed his eyes again and fell asleep.  
  
Alfred walked in two hours later to find both his masters still fast asleep. "Come on, rise and shine." He walked over and opened the curtains.  
  
Bruce sat up using one hand to cover his eyes and the other to cover's Dick's eyes. "Alright Alfred I'm up." He looked down at his young ward who didn't even realize what was going on. "Come on Dicky."  
  
Dick mumbled something and got up quickly heading for the bathroom. He came back rubbing his eyes looking confused, "Bruce what are you doing in my room?"  
  
"You were having bad dreams last night. Come here and let me check you out."  
  
Dick nodded. The check was something that Bruce did every time after they had been fighting. Dick pulled his shirt off and then his pants.  
  
Bruce checked over Dick's body looking for horrible bruises and scrapes, hoping he wouldn't find any. Unfortunatly he did, a ring of black deep bruises circled Dick's small waist. ::Prolly from that electricity gadget.:: Dick's legs were also covered in bruises. "Well squirt looks like you had a tough time."  
  
Dick nodded wincing as Bruce touched his wounds. "Ow.."  
  
"Let's go down to the cave and let me fix you up." Bruce bent down and picked Dick up. Dick didn't protest, he didn't feel like walking anyway, sleepily the JR. Crime Fighter let his head lay limply on his mentor's shoulders.  
  
"Wot about breakfast Sir?"  
  
"Bring it down to the cave." Bruce responded from the library. He let Dick open the head of Shakespeare. "Go ahead. Make the doors open Dick." The 10 year old grinned and pushed the lever. He felt so important. The door slid open and Dick climbed down off of Bruce and went over to his pole, "Beat you down."  
  
"In your dreams little man."  
  
Down in the cave Robin hopped off his platform pouting when he saw that Batman had beat him down. Batman walked over to the first aid kit and pulled out the horrible "spray". Robin hopped off the table he had just climbed on and ran.  
  
Batman turned around to see his partner gone. Perplexed he looked around then he saw the "spray" in his hand. Robin hated that stuff. When ever the Boy Wonder saw the "spray" he ran and hid not coming out for anything. It normally meant that Batman either had to go find Robin or he would get mad and Robin would come out. "Come on Dicky. It'll only hurt for a minute."  
  
  
  
"NO!" Came the Boy Wonder's response. The 10-Year-Old wasn't dumb. That stuff hurt. He could live with the scrapes he had.  
  
"YES!" Batman put the spray down and put his hands on his hips. "Don't MAKE me come LOOKING for you!" The Dark Knight threatened.  
  
When Batman got no response he sighed inwardly little kids could be so stubborn sometimes. "Not even for some Animal Crackers?"  
  
"NO!!" Animal Crackers didn't even come close to the amount of pain that "spray" caused.  
  
"Dick if I don't it could get infected and make you sick.."  
  
"So?" Robin could handle being infected.  
  
Batman was getting tired of this game quick. "Look Richard Grayson get your behind up here on this table right now or we'll have a long word of prayer after breakfast."  
  
Dick froze ::Uh-oh..Bruce is mad..:: Getting Batman mad was not good. Infact it was worse then getting Sergeant Alfred mad. The Boy Wonder came out from the Bat Computer like a dog with his tail underneath his legs. Batman had called him by his full name, he was in deep poop now.  
  
Batman picked Robin up and sat him up on the table then pulled out the spray and sprayed Robin's scrapes. He looked up and saw Robin trying not to cry. Robin sat there as his knee stung. ::Owww..:: Tears threatened to fall. ::No..can't cry infront of him. No matter how much it hurts.:: He decided to whimper quietly instead. Ten year olds could whimper that was allowed.  
  
After a minute Batman put the Boy Wonder down. "Feel better?"  
  
Robin nodded then rubbed his stomach, "Batman when is breakfast?"  
  
"Now young Sir." Alfred sat the tray down and the pitcher of milk along with it.  
  
"Oh boy!! Bacon and Eggs!!" The 10 year old crime fighter ran to get there first. Unfortunately Batman grabbed his cape and then Robin felt himself be scooped up. "HEY!!" The Boy Wonder pouted cutely, "Put me down."  
  
Batman shook his head, "Um..nope..nope.." Robin giggle, Batman sounded funny. "What's so funny?" Batman asked again his funny voice.  
  
The question just made Robin cackle even more. "YOU ARE!!!" Batman laughed and carried the Boy Wonder over to the table and sat him down in a chair.  
  
The Boy Wonder ate hungairly. After they were done Robin looked up, "So where are we going?"  
  
"To Head Quarters."  
  
"Roger."  
  
"Do be more careful this time Mastor Robin."  
  
"I'll try Alfred." Robin lifted his arms as Batman checked his safety belt. After Batman was sure it was secure he drove off.  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
~~~  
  
There that should keep you happy for awhile…I hope..I am writing as we speak Boy Wonder Sick chapter 4.  
  
LIKE? REVIEW THEN..Don't Like? Then flame nicely..  
  
~~~ 


	9. Ch1 Rewrite

You Don't Scare Me  
By Robin Gurl  
Chapter 1

**Notes**: This has been reworked (grammar and High School nonsense, I hope, removed.). I'm hoping after I'm done beta-ing I can figure out what I was after so I can complete this story. I am sorry for the long wait but I feel it will be worth it when I'm finished. 

**Robin's Age:** 9 years old

**Disclaimer:** Batman © Bob Kane

* * *

"Batman are you sure the bad guys are here?" Robin asked. They had been chasing the bad guys and Batman had led them into this really wrecked and dangerous building. So far the young crime fighter had found nothing but darkness and spider webs. The webs were creepy.

He watched carefully through his bat light lit vision trying to follow Batman's exact steps. Batman had told him to be careful, that this was a run down warehouse and he could get hurt if he wasn't careful of where he stepped.

Out of no where a sharp pain hit his leg. He looked around but couldn't see anything. He shrugged it off thinking it was a splinter. He stepped forward uncertain of where his next step was and fell over face first. "Batman-whoa!"

Batman turned around just in time to catch the junior crime fighter as he tripped over another board and fell. "Robin You ok?"

The nine year old nodded, "Think so. Just a little dizzy." Robin felt Batman's hands lock underneath his arms and lift him out of his self made mess. The pain in his leg was getting stronger.

"That's probably just a side affect of your fall. It will go away in a minute. Now to answer your question Yes I am sure they are in here or I wouldn't have brought us in here." Batman stood Robin up then brushed him off looking for any scrapes. He found none that were visible yet. After coming to the conclusion that Robin wasn't injured in anyway and that when they got back to the Cave Alfred wasn't going to strangle him, he pushed the boy in front of him for safety reasons.

"Well then where are they? Don'tcha think they would have tried to kill us by now?" Robin glanced over his shoulder with hopeful blue eyes that his nine year old logic made some sort of light bulb go off in Batman's head. He thought this was just a waste of time. Dick had learned a long time ago not to push any issue to far with Bruce or Batman. He shook his head sighing. It was then he noticed the world was still spinning. Why was he still dizzy? He choked in a panicked cry and continue to walk forward blindly not knowing which way was up. His leg started to throb even more and he let out a whimper. "Batman-!" He whispered as he fell backwards.

"Robin, they probably have something up here somew-! Robin?" Batman caught the boy wonder as he fell backwards into his arms unmoving. Trying not to panic Batman looked around making sure they were still alone then knelt to the ground sitting the boy in his lap. The feeling of Robin's head lolling limply on his shoulder made his movements even quicker than normal. He took his hand out of his glove and reached up feeling for any signs of fever.

Nothing.

"Robin," He tried soothingly. "Wake up, chum."

The figure in his arms groaned as if he was trying to wake up. He reached up weakly grabbing his mentor's hand and moved it to his leg. Batman only stared with confusion. "Is it the leg? What about it, lad? Does it hurt?" Robin nodded slowly. He looked to be blinking in and out of consciousness. His body finally losing the fight, he went limp in Batman's arms.

The leg in question had a heat to it, an infected heat. What could be causing this though? Robin didn't have any injuries that he was aware of that would cause such an infection.

Not knowing what else to do, Batman pulled a little box out of his utility belt. He picked up Robin's arm gently holding the boy close to his chest. He knew Robin hated getting pricked and even though the boy was out he didn't have the moral to do it without some comfort.

He pressed a button and a quiet shhh was heard as antibacterial was sprayed on the needle to make it sterile. Carefully Batman pressed box against Robin's arm and squeezed. The red light blinked for a few seconds then turned green saying it was done. If Robin had been awake it would have been a battle and lots of tears would have fallen. For once he was glad the boy was out.

His arms still around the boy's frame he reached back into his belt and pulled out a Band-Aid. After covering up the small prick he picked up his bat-flash light and held the box up to it. He saw little green dots invading Robin's blood cells.

Cursing at what he saw, his attention went back to the infected leg. He took the bat light to it and finally saw something abnormal. Batman's keen eyes noticed a small almost microscopic dart sticking out of Robin's left leg. He carefully took it out with the Bat-tweezers and put in a small vile. If he was going to fully cure what ever this was he was going to need to look at it in the Batcave with all of the equipment there. To get Robin slightly coherent he took out an all purpose Bat-Antidote pill. The pill was larger when he placed it up to Robin's mouth. To big for the boy to take without choking. Sighing to himself that he needed to remember to bring the child size pills along more often, he broke it in fourths and put one piece in at a time. Helping Robin chew it making sure each piece was completely down before the next went in. He was hoping that if nothing else the horrible taste would arouse his partner.

A few seconds later he noticed Robin's tiny hands were clenching together. Finally, he exclaimed to himself, some movement. He helped Robin sit up in a more balanced position checking his eyes with a pen light. They followed the light weakly. The pill wasn't doing half of what it was capable of.

Content that the boy was at least half responsive he stood up with Robin in his arms and looked around the warehouse. The hair on the back of his neck stood up when he realized it had been way to easy to give Robin the antidote without being heard. Holding the boy wonder's weak body close to him his eyes narrowed. "Alright," He shouted, "Game's over."

Robin sat up weakly in Batman's arms glancing around the dark room with wide glazed blue eyes. He unconsciously wrapped both of his arms around Batman's neck clinging tightly.

When no one came out of the shadows Batman's senses went to the next level of awareness. That was when he picked up the sound of Robin's strangled breathing. "Chum, what is it?" He patted the boy's small back soothingly not knowing exactly what he was comforting.

"The dark is gonna get me."

Batman's eyes widened with half amusement. "Robin," He chuckled. "I thought we were over this one. It's been a year."

"No please. Don't let it get me." Robin's body wriggled in Batman's arms nearly falling out of them in the process. He tried to bury himself further into his mentor's arms.

Batman started to say something but then he remembered who they were fighting against. "Dear God, I hope this isn't what I think it is." He knelt down and tried to sit Robin on his feet.

A sound of a board being stepped on made Robin all but jump back into Batman's arms. The Caped Crusader perked up and surveyed the room. He reached up and pushed a button on the side of his cowl turning his night vision on.

The games were over. Robin had been exposed to the fear gas, Scarecrow wasn't going to get away with this. His other arm was busy trying to comfort the shaking form by his side. Then he saw it. A tiny blinking light. His eyes went wide as he realized it was a trap. In a matter of seconds he had Robin securely in his arms shielded from any flying debris and he took a flying leap towards the opposite side.

"B..Batman wha..what's going on?"

"Robin hide your head." He commanded pulling Robin closer and getting ready for the explosion.

Then it went off. The roaring sound shook the entire building and old rafters fell down from the ceiling crashing down around them. All but one of the walls were still intact. Smoke bellowed out of the window frames as glass was heard twinkling to the ground at the base of each frame.

The box Batman had hid behind was still standing as well. He relaxed leaning against it breathing hard. "That was close." Then he felt a wetness on his leotard. His first thought was he was either hurt or Robin was. "Robin, are you alright? Answer me!"

The Boy Wonder lifted his head and stared up at his mentor tears streaming. Batman let out a sigh of relief and just hugged his partner to him. "I want to go home." Robin sobbed. Even though Batman knew it was the fear gas talking he'd never heard Dick sob like this. He was glad of it to, he felt his heart start to beat faster, what was he to do now?

"Robin, everything is ok now. That was the worst that could happen and we're still alive." He brushed some of the black hair out of the boys eyes. "Trust me?"

Behind them a figure appeared looking quite perturbed that the bomb had done nothing but ruffle some feathers and blow the warehouse to Kingdom Come. "Damn it. Why can't you just DIE?"

Batman twirled around Robin in his arms standing face to face with the man they were after. "Professor Crane, I knew it was you." His arms tightened around the crying bundle in his arms when he noticed his adversary was eyeing the boy.

"I didn't expect anything less of you Batman. It just took a little longer than usual for you to find the place." The man in the costume crossed his arms. Then he smirked, "I see my fear darts work perfectly."

"Give the boy the antidote and let him go. It's me you want."

"On the contrary. You see, I've tested my fear gas on grown human beings: females and males. I've tested on animals of every kind but I've yet to try it on a child."

"I get it." His glare narrowed. "You think that because a child has fears the gas will react different than an adults. With me you have to create the fear with Robin all you have to do is tap into his subconscious, his dreams."

"Exactly. My you are what Cat Woman says you are. She brags about you all the time you know, in Arkum? It's never ending. I'm beginning to see why she likes you." Behind Scarecrow his henchmen started to come out of the shadows all of them smiling. "If you won't come willingly then I'm afraid I'll have to resort to violence, such a bad way to go but it's your choice."

"You're mad if you think you can just take Robin and test on him."

"As I said before. Your choice Batfreak. Men, get him. Just keep them alive!"

"Oh I see how it is," The Caped Crusader smiled slyly. He pulled one hand away from Robin's shaking form and threw a batterang out. It knocked three guns of their hands.

Batman jumped back nearly missing the object that was thrown at him. Pulling Robin closer he looked around to see that he was surrounded. Another object flew thru the air and made him loose his grip on Robin. The limp body fell to the ground hitting it hard.

The next thing that Batman saw was Robin being drug by his arms out of the room. "ROBIN!" A pain in both arms made him fall to his knees. He heard Scarecrow laughing as his vision went. "Robin…"

End Chapter 1


End file.
